Sweet Revenge
by MonstaCardo
Summary: In Ancient Egypt Bakura finally gets her revenge against the Pharaoh. But will she be able to handle the emotions that come with such a bittersweet victory? FemBakura. FemMarik. Yuri. Rated M for violence and non explicit themes.


AN: Hello Everyone! I've been writing stories for years, but this is the first time I've ever been brave enough to post something. The story probably requires some background. Basically, my friend and I have a headcanon that Bakura is Jewish. Bakura is actually a female Hebrew name, and when you think about Bakura's family being outcasts in Egypt, it kinda makes sense. The story is based off of Bakura being Jewish. Let me know what you all think and if there are any formatting/grammar issues I should fix! Enjoy!

* * *

Bakura rushed through the dark corridors, ducking in a small blind spot where she could watch the movements of the careful surveillance, she'd found the weak spot. It was easy to figure out there were two entrances to the pharaoh's room, it had been the discovery of a lifetime to find there was a third. This third door was smaller, and there was only one guard to protect it. If Marik could fulfill her part of the plan, everything would finally fall into place.

"AAAAHHHHH! Guards! Anyone! Please help me!" Marik screamed.

The guard did a quick check before rushing off in Marik's direction, giving Bakura the few moments she needed to run to the door and quietly slip guard ran into the room Marik shared with a few other women, all of whom were staring out the window.

"What's the problem?!" the guard shouted, getting all of their attention.

"I heard a noise, I think there's someone trying to break in," Marik stated.

The guard checked outside the window but found nothing. The night was calm, hardly any sand was stirring in the soft breeze.

"Nothing's outside," the guard groaned. "Don't call unless there's an emergency. You're wasting my time!" The guard stomped off, slamming the door behind him as he went back to his post. The other women stared at Marik, annoyed at her behavior.

"Way to go, you made the guard angry," one of them scoffed. "You're such an idiot, I didn't hear anything at all. Maybe you're just delusional,"

Marik had to hide her smile with a scowl, the situation was just too perfect.

"Ugh, I know I heard something, I don't need to be treated like this! If no one will believe me, I'll go check myself!" Marik shouted, loud enough that nearby guards could hear. Marik left, getting out of the palace as quickly as possible. But she turned in the opposite direction of the window, breaking out into a sprint.

" _Once the guard leaves, find someway out of your room. Run as quickly as you can to my home in Kul Elna. I'll meet up with you as soon as I can. Do you remember how to get there?" Bakura asked._

 _Marik nodded. "Yes, but why do I have to leave? What are you planning?" Marik looked at her confused._

" _I'll tell you afterwards."_

Marik rushed away from the palace, only hoping that she had been able to distract the guard long enough for whatever Bakura needed.

* * *

The pharaoh caught sight of Bakura the moment she entered the room. But before he could say anything, she bowed before him, allowing him to see down her already loosened robe.

"P-Pharaoh...if you find it in your heart forgive the intrusion...At-at the festival today, my family was unable to present you with any gifts. We are so ashamed of our inability to bestow upon you the p-praise you deserve. So I've come here to...to offer myself to you. I only hope that, unworthy as I am, I may...service you in all the ways you desire." Bakura spoke, her voice trembling, keeping her eyes down in submission.

The pharaoh smirked, not moving his eyes. "Come here."

Bakura stood up, making sure not to look him in the eyes in order to show respect. As she approached his bed he stood up, his stance wide in a show of power. The moment she was within arms distance he grabbed her and threw her down on the bed. Bakura landed on her back, for a small moment allowing herself to savor the feeling of the soft mattress. At once the pharaoh was on top of her, straddling her body.

"Pharaoh... I...I have never been with a man before. I am unsure... if-if I will be adequate..." Bakura mumbled.

The pharaoh grabbed the ties of her robe, wrenching the piece of fabric open to reveal her breasts and a small cloth barely long enough to cover her lower body. Bakura was thankful for the cold night for what felt like the first time in her life. Normally it only served to cause near hypothermia, but the night air made her nipples grow hard, mimicking arousal.

He stared down at her, pleased at how passive she was. "You'll do,"

The pharaoh leaned down and bit her neck before moving his mouth lower, digging his teeth into her flesh as he went along. He flicked out his tongue and prodded at her nipple, then biting it harshly.

Bakura almost hissed in pain, but had enough wits to stop herself and mask it as a gasp, something she figured would please the pharaoh.

She found she was right when he snickered into her chest, biting her again. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him in place as her hands went to rub his shoulders.

"Ah...pharaoh I...ah" Bakura moaned as her hands traced along his shoulder blades and along his arms. As she arched into him her hands went to rubbing her inner thighs, before returning to his shoulders once more.

The pharaoh groped at her other breast, still painfully marking the other. Bakura dropped her hands from him again, making sure that she continued to tremble from his movements.

Suddenly her hand was underneath her waistband, pulling out a dagger. In a quick movement she shoved him away, clasping her hand over his mouth as she ran the dagger into the crook of his neck.

Her hand muffled his screech of pain, but she could tell from the thick red blood flowing over her hand that she'd hit the right spot and that he'd be dead any moment.

"This is the real gift. Courtesy of me, the Thief King," Bakura smirked as she stared the pharaoh directly in the eyes.

"You bitch," the pharaoh said as Bakura tossed him off her, his last breath leaving his body.

Bakura got off the bed and quickly walking over to his wash bin in the hopes that she would be able to fully remove the blood that was already starting to stick to her skin. After the water was able to clean her hands she tightly retied her robe, the sight of her own body disgusting her. Instead, glimmering pendants and jewels caught her eye.

"Even with just one of these...I would always have food. I'd never have to starve again..." Bakura quickly shoved a few jewels and golden necklaces into a small sack before sneaking out the window, off to join Marik in Kul Elna.

* * *

"You did what?!" Marik shouted as she stared at Bakura unbelievably.

"I killed the pharaoh. I stabbed him in the neck with my dagger. I even got his nasty blood all over my hands" Bakura said as she took a quick sip of water. They were at in Bakura's home in the village of Kul Elna, the home she once shared with her family. Bakura's bed mat wasn't doing much to soften the hard ground, but the two sat their anyway, grateful to be away from the palace.

"How did you get close enough to him? I know I distracted that guard for you, but didn't the pharaoh see you when you barged into his room? He would have called the other guards instantly, especially if he saw someone with a knife running towards him,"

"Remember that fake innocent voice I've been practicing? I used that to convince him I was some poor village girl giving herself for the pleasure of the pharaoh. And he completely fell for it!" Bakura couldn't help but cackle loudly, a bit too loud for Marik's liking.

"You slept with him?!" Marik now looked more disgusted than surprised.

"No, all he did was bite my neck and breasts for a bit. Nothing too extreme. I still can't believe how easily fooled and distracted that idiot was,"

"Even still, are you okay? He was always very rough," Marik had been the pharaoh's concubine for a while.

"Marik, I've given up far more to gain a lot less in the past.

 _NO ISRAELITE MAN OR WOMAN IS TO BECOME A PROSTITUTE. YOU MUST NOT BRING THE EARNINGS OF A FEMALE PROSTITUTE OR OF A MALE PROSTITUTE INTO THE HOUSE OF THE LORD YOUR GOD TO PAY ANY VOW, BECAUSE THE LORD YOUR GOD DETESTS THEM BOTH_

Trust me, I'm fine"

"Bakura. You're amazing!" Marik said, looking with an admiring gaze Bakura had never seen before.

"What?!" Bakura grumbled, scowling at Marik to hide her surprise.

"You're very brave, and I can't help admire how strong and determined you are." Marik's lavender eyes were sparkling, and it was making Bakura very uncomfortable.

"No I'm not. There's nothing good about me,"

 _10\. THOU SHALT NOT STEAL_

Bakura sighed as she felt her knapsack filled with stolen jewels tied against her waist. Next to it, she felt the knife almost pressing into her thigh, the knife still covered in the pharaoh's blood.

 _5\. THOU SHALT NOT KILL_

"Absolutely nothing is good about me," Bakura hung her head, not wanting to look at Marik.

"Bakura that's not true! You've gone through so much, suffered and sacrificed so much to avenge your family. Everything you've been willing to do so their souls can rest, it's incredible,"

 _1\. HONOR THY FATHER AND THY MOTHER_

Bakura still wasn't looking at her, so Marik cupped Bakura's face with one of her hands, her fingers gently brushing against the scar on Bakura's cheek.

"Well I think you're amazing. You've spent so much time loving others. I think it's time you loved yourself...and that you allowed someone to love you,"

Marik leaned in and lightly captured Bakura's lips with her own. Bakura's lips molded to Marik's instantly and for a short moment they neither of them was thinking.

However, Bakura's senses soon came flooding back and she pushed Marik away.

"What are you doing?!" Bakura tried to sound angry, but she was lightly panting and sounded too winded to be intimidating.

"I thought it was fairly obvious I have feelings for you," Marik stated plainly.

"Why would you?" Bakura sighed.

"I already told you, I think you're amazing. That, and I think you're beautiful,"

"Alright now I know you're crazy,"

"Why would you say that?" Marik tilted her head, staring at Bakura with those same sparkling eyes.

"Maybe you're not crazy but you must be blind," Bakura rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"I don't think I'm blind. In fact, you've always made everything so much clearer for me," Marik smiled, placing her hand on Bakura's.

Bakura lightly gasped at feeling Marik's skin on hers and couldn't stop herself from scooting just a bit closer, a gesture Marik noticed.

"Thank you for saving me tonight. I know all of this was done for your family, but you still made sure I had a way out, that I would be able to escape and finally have my freedom. No one has ever done something so kind for me before,"

"Of course. I wouldn't...I couldn't...I couldn't leave you in that wretched palace," Bakura felt Marik's fingers lightly rubbing the back of her hand and before she knew what she was doing she leaned in and kissed Marik.

Marik responded immediately, cupping Bakura's face with both her hands as she further pressed their lips together. Bakura was a bit slower, but eventually placed her hands on Marik's bare arms. Marik nibbled lightly on Bakura's bottom lip and after a bit of encouragement, Bakura opened up to her, allowing their tongues to meet in a swirl of sensation. The two pressed close to each other, nearly overwhelmed by the heat between them.

Bakura felt her chest burning from a lack of air, and soon they broke away, both panting heavily, although their hands stayed in place.

"Do you want to go further?" Marik asked, her eyes starting to become half lidded even as she regained her breath.

Bakura nodded, her heart beating faster than ever, so loud she could feel the blood pulsing and tingling as it flowed throughout her body. Marik pulled back a bit and unclasped the her robe, slipping it off easily. She hadn't been wearing anything underneath, and Bakura could see the tattoos of Egyptian gods that had been branded on her inner thighs. Bakura stared for a moment at Marik's full breasts before looking away, embarrassed. Marik was too beautiful.

But Marik only scooted closer to Bakura again, lightly touching her robe. "May I?"

Bakura clasped Marik's hands with her own and shook her head. "No. I want to do it myself,"

"Of course," Marik smiled.

Bakura grabbed the ties of her robe and tried to undo the strong knot she had tied. After a clumsy minute she was finally able to untie it, letting her robe slip off, next removing the cloth she had tied around her waist, tossing it along with the jewels and the knife.

"Wow Bakura, you're even more beautiful than I thought," Marik said as she stared at her.

"Shut up Marik!" Bakura tried to sound angry, but her face was completely flushed, causing Marik to giggle.

"You're right, I'll be quiet. There are much better things I could be doing with my mouth anyway,"

Marik pulled Bakura to her in an open mouthed kiss, pressing their naked bodies unbelievably close to each other. Marik lightly pushed Bakura down, softly straddling her as their limbs and fingers intertwined in heated passion.

* * *

Panic broke out at the palace upon the discovery of the dead pharaoh. Guards were frantically trying to seal off the building in the hopes that the killer was still inside and could be found, the guard of the third door wondering if it had all been his fault. Fear and disorder consumed the kingdom as Marik and Bakura moaned together in blissful ecstasy.


End file.
